Sorriso
by Op.Cit
Summary: Um sorriso dura apenas um instante, mas há casos em que não se pode esquecê-lo pelo resto de uma vida.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas se você ver o Sasuke morrendo de forma muito lenta e dolorosa sendo atropelado por um caminhão, se possível da Coca Cola, aí sim, vocês saberão que a idéia foi minha. ^^'

* * *

**"**O teu maior defeito

Talvez seja a perfeição

Tuas virtudes

Talvez não tenham solução

Então pegue o telefone ou um avião

Deixe de lado os compromissos marcados

Perdoa o que puder ser perdoado

Esquece o que não tiver perdão

E vamos voltar aquele lugar

Vamos voltar**"**

**-**

**(Perfeita Simetria – Engenheiros do Hawaii)**

* * *

- Itachi?

**- x -**

_-... prazer em conhecê-lo._

_- O prazer é meu, Sai._

_Ambos sorriram como se soubessem do laço conturbado, mas duradouro, que começava a se formar entre eles._

_- Belos quadros! Você é realmente um artista promissor._

_- Eu procuro fazer o meu melhor. Mas e você Itachi-san, o que faz?_

_- Sem formalidades por favor. – ele sorriu._

_Sai pensou que aquele era o sorriso mais lindo que já recebera e se esmerou para fazer com que o seu não soasse falso como sempre._

**- x -**

- Sai... Eu precisava te dizer que...

**- x -**

_-Então esse é o seu apartamento?! É muito aconchegante._

_- Peço desculpas pela bagunça. Não sabia que você viria._

_Os olhares se encontraram e foi como se daquele choque nascesse um calor inesperado._

_- Eu precisava vir..._

_- Você sempre será bem-vindo Itachi-s..._

_Um dedo tapou os lábios de Sai antes que ele terminasse._

_- Sem formalidades, lembra?!_

_Novamente aquele sorriso que fazia Sai ter vontade de sugar aqueles lábios. Ele corou ao pensar._

_Estavam próximos. Ficaram mais. Muito mais._

**- x -**

- Dizer o quê? – a voz soou ríspida.

**- x -**

_-Ah...ah! – um gemido mais alto ecoou pelo pequeno apartamento, mas ao invés de prazer ele indicava dor._

_As estocadas eram mais firmes e os quadris se chocavam com uma força quase brutal._

_- I-Ita-chi._

_- O que foi? Pensei que Madara tivesse te ensinado algo!_

_No lugar do sorriso estava uma raiva tranbordante que machucava mais do que aqueles gestos agressivos._

**- x -**

- Dizer que... – ele suspirou. – Bem...

_**- x -**_

_- Eu já disse que não tive nada com ele._

_Os ânimos estavam exaltados._

_-Então me diga porque que toda vez em que nos encontramos ele está com você? – uma sutil irônia ficou no ar._

_- Ele vive me cercando! Eu não tenho culpa! Ei, aonde você vai?_

_- Londres. Viagem de negócios._

_- Mas e amanhã?_

_A porta se fechou com um estrondo._

_- Você disse que passaríamos esse dia juntos. – Sai disse para as paredes, porque Itachi já não estava ali._

**- x -**

- Feliz Aniversário Sai! – ele disse enquanto se aproximava com um envelope em mãos.

- Você não tinha uma reuniãp agora? Em Londres.

- Eu não podia ir. Eu prometi à você. – entregou o envelope à Sai.

- O que é isso?

- Abra.

Ele abriu e espantou-se um pouco ao retirar uma passagem de avião de dentro.

- Vem comigo?

Os olhos de Sai fitaram Itachi com raiva.

- Eu não sou seu cachorrinho para te esperar todos os dias em casa e te receber na porta todo fim de tarde, com o rabinho abanando! Eu não preciso das suas migalhas!

- Olhe melhor.

Itachi permanecia calmo ante a raiva de Sai.

Ele abriu a passagem e observou o destino.

- Paris?

- Você disse que gostaria de conhecer.

- Mas... e a sua reunião?

- Esqueça. Eu pensei que seria ótimo comemorar esse dia lá.

Sai observava Itachi. Era aquele sorriso. Novamente aquele leve frêmito nos lábios que se tornavam tão tentadores.

- Eu não preciso das suas migalhas. – ele disse mais calmo. – Eu preciso de você!

O sorriso aumento.

- Você vem então?

Sai também sorriu. E ficou feliz ao perceber que esse gesto não mais soava falso nele.

**- x -**

**Ok, Ok**! Não me matem, por favor.

Eu sei que é curtinha e super simples. É que eu tive essa idéia do nada ontem de noite e me deu uma vontade enorme de escrever. Espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim assim aos olhos de vocês. **.**

Seria muito pedir reviews?

Bjo bjo

**=***


End file.
